


Necessary Things

by orphan_account



Series: Getting There [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoi is evil, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Sorry Uruha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone laughed, breathless, and he was pretty sure it was him.





	Necessary Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'd decided not to post this one really. But I'll stick it here anyway, it does have a point! Probably.

“Did you get it?”

It was no understatement to say that he gave his all when he tried to disregard the warm breath ghosting over his ear, the gentle whiff of air in his hair when Ruki leaned in to whisper his seemingly innocent question. It’s just that he failed miserably at it, his body twitching and tensing, hands stilling where they were rummaging through his bag for a pack of cigarettes now long forgotten.

He could feel the entire length of Ruki's body pressing into him, the mere realisation of it happening making his heart race and his palms sweat, and judging from the low chuckle against his ear, Ruki was well aware of it.

“Yes,” he somehow found the coherence to answer, felt Ruki nod and heard the pleased little hum before the heat disappeared and he was alone again. He didn’t turn around, hated watching Ruki walk away, hated how it still made him feel even though Ruki was…  
He wasn’t sure what Ruki was. It was too early to call it a relationship, yet way too late to shrug it off as friendship. Too much had happened, too much had been said, and when he thought about the things that were about to happen…

Someone laughed, breathless, and he was pretty sure it was him.

“Uruha,” the low voice from behind made him jump, his bag falling from his hands with a sad plop, its contents scattering all over the grey floor. He stood there grinning at the sight like an idiot. He was sure his mouth was stuck that way. Glancing behind him, he could see Aoi staring at him, staggered, one eyebrow cocked and mouth hanging open, hand frozen mid-air where it had been reaching for him.

“What?” He was still grinning, couldn't stop if he tried, kneeling to gather his things and throwing whatever his hands reached back into his bag. He wondered if Ruki was going to stay in his room tonight. Well, obviously. But what was it going to be like? His brain came up with a hundred different scenarios he wanted to try and act out but… He was so _nervous._

Was he the only one who was nervous? He glanced across the room, eyes searching until he spotted Ruki standing with Kai, hands on narrow hips, head tilted to the side as he listened to the drummer talk. He could have tried stopping his eyes from roaming lower, could have decided not to peek at Ruki’s--

“Hello? Got a lighter?” Aoi’s voice made him jump all over again, to quickly tear his eyes away from the sight that was now making him blush. He stared stupidly at the unidentified object being waved around in front of his face. Aoi’s hand. Oh.

“Yeah, as soon as I find it,” he found his voice again, thinking he’d somehow managed to collect himself, but then Aoi was reaching down, his hand wrapping around a see-through plastic bottle that had practically rolled at his feet. Uruha froze. No way in fucking hell was this happening right now.

“Really?”

There was a loud pop of a cap being opened, and when he slowly turned to look, Aoi was casually smearing lube in his fingers, middle finger and thumb rhythmically tapping together, the clear liquid sticky and making an obscene noise as he played with it. “Uruha, you dirty little thing. ”

“That’s not for me!” Uruha was scrambling off the floor faster than lightning, trying to grab the bottle from Aoi’s hands but the other simply moved it behind his back with a smirk.

“Who is it for?”

“No one?”

“Come on, do tell.”

“It’s not for anyone!”

“You wound me with your lies.”

“What’s this?” Reita’s voice from behind Aoi’s back startled them both. Uruha was ready to take an elevator straight down to hell, screw it all, Ruki would understand. His eyes darted in the direction of the aforementioned vocalist, silently begging for help, but Ruki was simply watching the commotion from a safe distance, looking far too innocent for anyone to buy it.

Uruha had seen that fleeting smirk on his irritatingly pretty face.

“Soap,” Aoi then stated, his demeanor nothing but calm as he snatched the bottle away from a confused Reita and handed it to Uruha with a smug smile. “Do remember to use _plenty._ ”

Oh, and Uruha was going to.

But first he would kick Aoi’s face in.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut.


End file.
